totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bridgette i DJ
thumb|250px|right|Bridgette i DJ podczas rozmowy. Bridgette i DJ to jedna z mniejszych przyjaźni w Totalnej Porażce. Bridgette i DJ stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi podczas trwania Wyspy Totalnej Porażki gdyż zostali przydzieleni do tej samej drużyny. Oboje mają podobne charaktery i kochają zwierzęta. Bridgette też często pociesza DJ'a gdy ten w jakiś sposób został ranny. Pomimo ich przyjaźni, w każdej eliminacji Bridgette, DJ był jednym który na nią głosował. Powrócili też do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie gdzie grali w Drużynie Zwycięzców. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Niezbyt sławni Bridgette bardzo podobał się taniec DJ'a ze wstążką i jest zadowolona gdy ten dostał szansę występu. Później, DJ wraz z innymi chłopakami z drużyny, założył się z Bridgette oto czy da rade wytrzymać dwudziestu minut stania na rękach. Kiepskie thumb|left|210px|Bridgette ze strachu, chowa się za DJ'em. Po tym jak Duncan opowiedział drużynie straszną historie podczas wyzwania obozowego. Bridgette wraz z Courtney i Haroldem schowała się za DJ'em, gdy Duncan przestraszył wszystkich, hakiem na ręku. W środku nocy, Bridgette bała się wyjść z namiotu. DJ ją pocieszył mówiąc że on też się boi. Później gdy Bridgette podpaliła namiot w którym spała jej drużyna, DJ jak i wszyscy był na nią zły. W górę strumienia Podczas wiosłowania na wyspę Kości, Geoff powiedział DJ'owi o prezencie który podarował rano Bridgette. DJ był przerażony tym co Geoff zrobił i dał mu kilka rad jak postępować z dziewczynami. Później, podczas marszu po wyspie Kości, Geoff'owi wbiła się drzazga w nogę. DJ wtedy prosi Bridgette by opatrzyła nogę Geoffa gdyż ukończyła kurs pierwszej pomocy. Później, gdy trzeba wrócić do obozu, ich drużyna nie ma wioseł gdyż Harold wszystkie wrzucił do ogniska. Bridgette wtedy sugeruje by DJ popłynął i popchnął wszystkie canoe do obozu ze względu na jego umięśnione ciało. Mimo że DJ boi się wody i nie umie pływać, zrobił to dla drużyny gwarantując jej zwycięstwo. Skoro nie możesz znieść upału... thumb|210px|right|Bridgette i DJ dobrali się w parę do przygotowania spaghetti. DJ i Bridgette dobrali się w parę do przyrządzenia spaghetti. DJ przyznał, że umie robić sos do makaronu, a Bridgette, że umie ugotować makaron. Bridgette nie podobało się to, że Geoff i DJ robią kawały Harold'owi. W czasie gotowania, DJ mówi Bridgette, że chyba się podoba Geoff'owi. Odpowiedziała, że to możliwe i że jest słodki. Wtedy DJ przyprowadził kolegę, by zagadał do dziewczyny. Jednak, gdy Geoff palnął gafę, DJ wysłał go gdzie indziej, by nie obraził Bridgette jeszcze bardziej. Komu możesz zaufać? Po tym jak DJ oberwał jabłkiem w krocze przez Chrisa, zaczął kulić się z bólu. Bridgette jest widziana pocieszać rannego DJ'a. Ekstremalna tortura Bridgette pomyślała, że DJ mógł napisać anonimowe miłosne haiku. Spytała się go, czy czytał ostatnio jakieś wiersze. Ten przyjaźnie i sarkastycznie spytał się jej, czy "zdarzyło się jej zadać przypadkowe pytanie nie z tej ziemi" pokazując że nie napisał tego wierszu. Później, gdy Chris ogłasza że Harold zdobył punkt dla Okoni, Bridgette i DJ przybili piątkę. Posiłek obrzydliwości Bridgette odmówiła zjedzenia hot-doga z delfina gdyż wiele razy pływała z delfinami. DJ zgodził się z nią i również odmówił zjedzenia delfina. Nazwał ja wtedy "siostro". Ukryj się i bądź podstępny DJ zgodnie z postanowieniem sojuszu chłopaków (z wyjątkiem Geoffa) postanowił zagłosować na Bridgette. Był jednak zaskoczony jej eliminacją. Plan Totalnej Porażki Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj DJ zagłosował albo na Bridgette albo na Geoffa mimo że przyjaźni się z nimi. W pokoju zwierzeń, DJ powiedział że Bridgette i Geoff mają przynajmniej siebie do szczęścia, po tym jak zostali wyeliminowani. Na koniec DJ jak i reszta zawodników wydawał się zirytowany gdy Bridgette i Geoff zaczęli się znowu całować. Podsumowanie II thumb|210px|left|DJ na powitanie, całuje Bridgette w policzek. DJ całuje Bridgette w policzek na powitanie gdy wchodzi na scenę. Bridgette w przeciwieństwie do Geoffa, nie torturowała DJ'a i nie zadawała mu krępujących pytań dotyczących jego nielegalnego sojuszu z Szefem kuchni. Bridgette również jak inni zajadała się kanapkami DJ'a. Później podczas wywiadu z Gwen, DJ był zły na Bridgette która ciągnęła temat rozstania Gwen i Trenta pomimo tego że Gwen próbowała zmienić temat. Później gdy Bridgette anonimowo wysłała wiadomość do Gwen z prośbą o radę w jej związku z Geoffem. Zarówno DJ jak i Gwen wiedzieli od kogo ta wiadomość i nie ukrywali tego przed Bridgette. Ta jednak zaprzeczyła temu że to ona wysłała te wiadomość. Przez jej kłamstwo, na DJ'a i Gwen prawie spadło kowadło. Totalna Porażka w Trasie thumb|right|210px|DJ i Bridgette razem surfują w czołówce. Czołówka Zarówno DJ i Bridgette razem serfowali aż do zderzenia się ich desek surfingowych. Są również koło siebie gdy zawodnicy stworzyli ludzką piramidę na samolocie. Po wylądowaniu, Bridgette wraz z Gwen i Lindsay jest postrzegana pocieszać rannego DJ'a. Zakręcony Czas w Japonii thumb|left|210px|Bridgette próbuje przypomnieć DJ'owi jego kwestie reklamową. Bridgette zauważyła że DJ nie powiedział swoje kwestii reklamowej i próbowała mu ją przypomnieć ale się jej to nie udało i szybko mówi to za niego. Mimo że ich drużyna przegrała z małej winy DJ'a, Bridgette zamiast na niego, zagłosowała na Harolda. Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! DJ wraz z Leshawną i Lindsay jest zły na Bridgette przez którą przegrali kolejne wyzwanie. Oboje zagłosowali wzajemnie na siebie, przez co byli zagrożeni ale ostatecznie to Bridgette została wyeliminowana. Przed tym jak Bridgette wykonała Skok Wstydu, DJ mówi jej że jest mu przykro z powodu jej eliminacji. Był również zaniepokojony gdy spadochron Bridgette zaplątał się o słup do którego jest przyklejona. Ciekawostki *Są to jedyni zawodnicy, którzy są wegetarianami. *Są to jedyni zawodnicy, którzy mieli swój indywidualny epizod w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy, a nie pojawili się gościnnie lub jako zawodnicy w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd. Zobacz także En:Bridgette and DJ Kategoria:Przyjaźnie Kategoria:Relacje